Gaskets are often used to seal mating mechanical components between the engine block and cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. Such gaskets typically extend around cylinder bores and simultaneously seal fluid flow openings, such as coolant and oil openings, to prevent undesirable mixing of the fluids or leakage. However, because fluids passing though the gasket openings in a combustion engine are often subject to fluid motion and elevated temperatures, additional separate sealing members are generally required to adequately seal the fluid openings.
One known manner in which separate sealing members are secured to the gasket body is through application of an adhesive between the sealing member and the gasket body. However, use of adhesive is disadvantageous. In particular, the gasket body and sealing member have a limited area of contact available in which to apply the adhesive. Further, bonded seals often disengage from the gasket body during handling or operation.
To overcome such disadvantages, other known sealing members are provided with separate mechanical fasteners to secure the seal to the gasket body. The fasteners are secured between the sealing member and the gasket body adjacent the opening to be sealed However, the fastener must be secured to the gasket body by a portion of the clamping force from a bolted connection of the mating mechanical components, thereby reducing the amount of clamping force required to adequately compress the seal. Thus, high load areas occur, resulting in fluid leakage, which may cause damage to the gasket or the mating mechanical components. Further, the use of separate mechanical fasteners also serve to increase inventory control costs as well as manufacturing costs.
Other known sealing members include integral tabs or projections for securing the seal to the gasket body. The tabs are compressed into the surface of the gasket body so as to be flush with the surface of the gasket body and engage an aperture within the gasket body. However, the tab may accidentally become dislodged from the aperture and reduce the seal integrity. Further, compression of the tabs into the gasket body results in undesirable localized stress loading at the points of contact of tabs. Over time, the stress loading results reduced sealing effectiveness, thereby causing leaks.